Brittany-Rachel Relationship
The Brittany-Rachel Relationship, better known as Brachel, Britchel, Perry, Pieberry or Brittberry is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce. They appear to be good friends. Episodes For: Season 1 Ballad During the performance of Lean on Me they are seen hugging and giving each other high-fives, and Brittany briefly taps Rachel's butt. Mattress Rachel asks Brittany to be in the yearbook with her, but she refuses after saying she doesn't want to be in a picture that will get defaced. When Rachel tries to confirm that it won't, Brittany says it will because she'll be doing the defacing. Bad Reputation Brittany sings back-up with Santana for Rachel's music video of Run Joey Run. Laryngitis Brittany and Rachel are seen dancing with each other during the song One. Season 2 Comeback Rachel tries to make a comeback to McKinley High starting with setting a fashion trend. She gives Brittany her allowance money to use one of her trademark accessories - her legwarmers - but Brittany messes it up by wearing the warmers on her arms. When Rachel sees her wearing them like that, she gets angry at her and tells her to wear them on her legs. After that, Rachel sees that the 'armwarmers' have become a new trend in McKinley and Brittany gets the credit for it. Blame It (To The Alcohol) .]] During the Tik Tok peformance, Brittany tells Rachel she is felling sick. Rachel responds by encouraging her to "power through it." Unfortunately, Brittany throws up on Rachel at the end of the song while on stage Original Song Brittany claims that Rachel's song My Headband is her favorite song ever, written by Rachel. Rumours Brittany sings in Go Your Own Way in the background. They also sing next to each other in Don't Stop. New York After Santana shows her a voodoo doll that she made of Rachel, Brittany convinces Santana to not be mad at Rachel about losing Nationals because she feels that this year wasn't about winning. Season 3 On My Way Brittany is seen at the courthouse after Regionals as one of Rachel's bridesmaids. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus, Rachel plans an anti-prom party which Brittany does not attend to as she attends the prom she had planned herself. In the end, Rachel and the others who was at anti-prom decides to go to the school's prom, Brittany was happy to see her and everyone else. Brittany also thought another girl at the school was Rachel. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Toxic'' by Britney Spears. (Britney/Brittany) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Loser Like Me'' by Glee. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/On The Town. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *''We Got the Beat'' by The Go Go's. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Related Songs *''Run Joey Run'' by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) *''TiK ToK'' by Ke$ha. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''My Headband'' by Glee. (Blame It on the Alcohol) Photos brittany-pierce-glee-rachel-berry-santana-lopez-you-guys-are-pretty-Favim.com-326738.jpg tumblr_l9j66sRTrk1qavl3no1_500.jpg 0sxdcfvgbnm,.jpg Brittany_Rachel.jpg Brittany-rachel.jpg GLEES02E1411.jpg 214GLEE-Ep214-Sc30-201.jpg draft_lens18018019module150637031photo_1307298335get_it_right.png Dsa-horz.jpg group 2.png tumblr_ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4_500.png ti6.jpg s640x480lkjhgbvfcxcvb.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships